Tujh se pyar hua
by love and trust
Summary: again a one shot aboout Dareya and Rajvi hope you'll like it


_**Tujh se pyar hua**_

_This is also a one shot. I am not a romantic person but jitna ho ska utna romance dala ha. Is se ziada I don't think possible ha. Hope you guys will like it. Waiting for your response. Would love to know your suggestions for movement. Me apni stories update nhi kr rhi q k sab ki kahania sad point pa hain aur meri bhi aur ma wait kr rhi hon k stories thoray happy note pa jaen to ma apni stories k sad update don. So sorry_

**Early morning in bureau:**

A man is emerged in his thoughts to the extent that he is not responding to calls of a person standing near him.

**Person:** sir

**Person again a bit loudly:** sir

Still no response

Loudly this time.

**Person:** Rajat sir

With this Rajat came from his thoughts and stood with a jerk. Due to this sudden jerk the person standing near who wasn't expecting this reaction was about to fall but Rajat hold her through her waist.

At the exact moment every one entered bureau and saw them like these.

**Abhijeet:** aham ahem ahem

**Rajat:** sorry

**Person:** it's ok sir

And person moved to her desk. Without noticing two people who are behind Abhijeet. One is angry and other one is sad.

**After sometime the sad one went to the person and:** Shreya

**Shreya:** haan Purvi.

**Purvi:** tjh se kuch pochon?

**Shreya:** tjhay mjh se kuch pochnay k liye kab se ijazat ki zrorat parnay lgi?

As Purvi was about to say something Rajat came there.

**Rajat:** Shreya

**Shreya:** yes sir

**Rajat:** sorry about morning

**Shreya:** it's ok sir ho jata ha

Daya hearing all this and is very angry and jealous.

**Rajat:** Shreya kia tum aj meray sath lunch kro gi?

**Shreya:** sir ma?

**Rajat:** haan tum. Btao chalo gi? Promise bilkul bore nhi kron ga

**Shreya thinking:**

_Haan keh daiti hon isi bahanay sir se Purvi k mutalik bhi poch longi k sir us k liye kaisa feel krtay hain_

**Shreya:** sure sir

**Rajat:** theak ha pher lunch time ma tum meray sath chal rhi ho.

And with this Rajat leaves to his desk

**Purvi thinking:**

_Kahin Rajat sir Shreya ko to pasand nhi krtay? Aur ma unhain pasand krnay lgi. Pasand kia. Pyar krti hon unse. Ab ma kia kron? Nhi ma sir ki kushi ma khush rhon gi. Shreya bht achi larki ha. Meri itni achi dost ha. Sir ki aur uski Jodi achi lgay gi aur dono aik sath khush bhi rhain gay._

**Rajat thinking:**

_Shukar ha Shreya maan gae. Warna mera kia hota. Ab ma bilkul dair nhi kronga. Is mokay ka popra faida uthaonga aur Shreya ko apnay dill ki baat bta donga. Ab ma aur wait nhi kr skta. Is se pehlay k mera pyar mjh se door ho jae mjhay kuch krna hi hoga. Aj ma Shreya se baat kr hi longa._

**Daya thinking:**

_Shreya Rajat se sath lunch? Lakin mjhay q bura lag rha ha? Dono colleagues hain sath lunch kr sktay hain. Mainay bhi to kitni dafa us k sath lunch kia ha. Lakin pher bhi subha jo hua us k baad bhi Shreya Rajat k sath lunch k liye kaisay maan skti ha? Lakin ma yeh sab q soch rha hon? Mjhay kia woh jo marzi kray. Jis k sath marzi lunch kray._

**Shreya:** purvi to kuch bolnay lgi thin a? bol

**Purvi:** nhi kuch nhi.

**Shreya:** tu theak ha na? pareshan lag rhi ha?

**Purvi:** haan ma theak hon. Chal baad me miltay hain. Ma file complete kr lon.

With this Purvi also goes to her desk to complete her work but she is sad.

**In lunch time:**

Rajat is comes to Shreya's desk.

**Rajat:** Shreya

**Shreya:** yes sir

**Rajat:** kam ho gya to lunch k liye chalain?

**Shreya:** yes sir

And both leave for lunch.

**Purvi is sad and thinking:**

_Ma itni sad q hon? Rajat sir ne to kbhi mjhay pyar kia hi nhi ma hi unse pyar krti thi. Is me sir ki kia ghalti? Jo mera tha hi nhi kabhi us k liye kia udas hona? Mjhay to sir aur Shreya k liye khush hona chahiye. Shreya meri itni achi dost ha. Agar usay Rajat sir jaisay bnday ka pyar milta ha to mjhay khush hona chahiye. Both deserve eachother. Nhi ma udas nhi hongi. Warna Shreya khush nhi reh pae gi. Ma khush rhon gi._

**Daya thinking:**

_Mjhay pta hi nhi chala kb Shreya se pyar ho gya. Aj ehsas hua jub woh Rajat k sath gae ha. Mainay hi dair krdi. Shayad meri kismet pyar hi nhi ha._

**In the restaurant:**

**Rajat:** Shreya mjhay tum se aik baat krni ha

**Shreya:** kehyi na sir

**Rajat:** Shreya asal ma main tumhain apnay dill ki baat btana chahta hon

**Shreya:** g sir

**Rajat taking deep breath:** ma na… actually…..kia ha na…

**Shreya:** sir kia baat ha? Ap aram se kehiye bina kisi dar ya jhijhak k

**Rajat in one breath:** ma Purvi se pyar krta hon

**Shreya:** sach? Really?

**Rajat:** haan yeh sach ha. Ma us se bht pyar krta hon

**Shreya:** yes yes yes. Mjhy yakeen nhi ho rha

**Rajat:** q?

**Shreya:** sir usnay zindagi ma bht khoya ha. A bap jaisa pyar krnay wala mila ha to mjhay yakeen ha uski life me khushion k siwa aur kuvh nhi hoga

**Rajat:** haan ma uski ziindagi khushion se bhar donga. Har ghum har takleef chun longa

**Shreya:** thank you sir thank you so much aj ma apni dost k liye bht bht bht khush hon

**Rajat:** lakin

**Shreya:** lakin kia sir?

**Rajat:** pta nhi Purvi mjhay pyar krti bhi ha ya nhi?

**Shreya:** to yeh knsi bri baat ha?

**Rajat:** Shreya kia tum meri help kro gi?

**Shreya:** kaisi help sir?

**Rajat:** ma usay propose krna chahta hon

**Shreya:** kab?

**Rajat:** aj sham? Agar yeh possible ha to? I mean no stress

**Shreya:** lakin bureau? I mean humain wapis jana ha na?

**Rajat:** ma na ACP sir se half day la liya tha tumhara aur mera

**Shreya:** to pher kia tension. Chalin tyari start krtay hain

**Rajat:** are ruko. Lunch to krlo

**Shreya:** oh sorry ma excitement ma bhool hi gae

**Rajat:** koi baat nhi.

After lunch Rajat and Shreya goes to a house and starts preparation for proposal.

**Rajat:** Shreya tumhain pora yakeen ha na Purvi ko acha lgay ga?

**Shreya:** sir ap tension na lain usay bht acha lgay ga

**Rajat:** agar usne mjhay inkar kr dia to?

**Shreya:** sir apko apnay pyar pe bharoosa ha na?

**Rajat:** haan

**Shreya:** to bas pher yeh sab chorain aur start ho jaen meri best friend ki zindagi ko special bnanay k liye aj k din ko bht special bnanay ma

After all preparations done Shreya goes to Purvi's house.

**In Purvi's house:**

**Purvi:** are Shreya tu

**Shreya:** good evening.

**Purvi:** oh sorry good evening. Ander a na

**Shreya:** ma tujjhay lainay aye hon

**Purvi:** lainay aye hon mtlb?

**Shreya:** hum party pa ja rhay hain

**Purvi:** mera dil nhi kr rha. Tu chali ja

**Shreya:** ma akeli wahan kia kron gi? Tu chal na

**Purvi:** tu Rajat sir se sath chali ja

**Shreya:** nhi mjhay teray sath hi jana ha warna ma nhi ja rhi kahin

**Purvi:** daikh

**Shreya:** mjhay kuch nhi daikhna. Tu bta tu chal rhi ha ya nhi?

**Purvi:** theak ha chalti hon. Tu baith ma change kr k ati hon

**Shreya:** ruk. Yeh le

**Purvi:** yeh kia ha?

**Shreya:** teray liye dress

**Purvi:** lakin

**Shreya:** koi lakin vakin nhi bas yeh pehan aur jaldi ready ho k aja

**Purvi:** acha 5 min ma ati hon

With this Purvi leaves to get ready and Shreya gets a call and she without looking at caller id receives it and starts talking

**Shreya:** good evening sir. Apko kitni jaldi ha? Abhi 30 min pehlay to ap k sath thi na ma. Apnay dil ki baat mjhay btanay k baad to ap se wait hi nhi ho rha

**Person:** hello. Shreya it's me Daya

Shreya's heart skips beat after she listens to his voice after a whole day and that too when she has said all nonsense

**Daya:** hello. Shreya sun rhi ho?

**Shreya:** yes sir. Sir koi kaam tha?

**Daya:** haan tha to. Lakin tum kis ki baat kr rhi thi? Kis apnay dill ki baat tumhaiin btae ha? Aur kis se wait nhi ho rha?

**Shreya:** Rajat sir ne

**Shreya:** hello sir. Kia hua? Kia kaam tha?

**Daya:** haan nhi kuch nhi. Rajat tumhara wait kr rha hoga tum jao

**Purvi comes and:** chal ma ready hon

**Shreya:** ok sir good night

**Purvi:** kon tha?

**Shreya:** Daya sir

**Purvi:** koi kam tha?

**Shreya:** tu chal

And both go to the house where there is supposed to be a party. When they reach near door.

**Shreya:** oh no

**Purvi:** kia hua?

**Shreya:** ma gift gari me bhool aye. Tu ander chal ma la k ati hon

**Purvi:** lakin ma kaisay?

**Shreya:** yar tu ja na

Shreya leaves towards parking and Purvi enters the house.

**In parking lot:**

**Shreya thinking:**

_Chalo yahan ka kaam to ho gya. Daya sir pareshan lag rhay thay. Aik kaam krti hon un k ghar chalti hon. Kia pta kia kaam ho sir ko_

With this thought she leaves for Daya's house.

**In the house:**

Here Purvi enters the house and the whole floor is covered with flowers not even an inch is left. And there is no light and only candles are present. Aik khwabida sa saman ha. Purvi ahista ahista phoolon pa qadam rakhti agay bharti ha aur darwazay k ander a k wahin mabhoot khari reh jati ha.

Achanak usay kisi ki mojoodgi ka ehsaas hpta ha. She turns and sees someone sitting on his knees. Purvi usay pehchan nhi pati q k usne apna sar jhukaya hua hota ha.

**Person:** I am sorry tumhain aisay yahan lanay k liye

And moves his face up

**Purvi:** Rajat sir ap yahan?

**Rajat:** Purvi mjhay tum se kuch kehna ha. Isiliye aisay yahan yeh sab. I mean I am sorry

Rajat holds her hand

**Rajat:** love you Purvi. Ma tum se bht pyar krta hon. Tumharay sath k bina is zindagi ka tasawar bhi nhi kr skta. Kia tum meri zindagi ka hissa bno gi?

Purvi is so shocked that she can't even utter a single word in reply

**Rajat:** agar tum mjh se pyar nhi krti to its ok I won't force you. Pyar zabardasti to nhi kia ya kraya ja skta na

Purvi slowly pulls her hand back

**Rajat:** I am sorry aik bar pher. Tumhain jo takleef hui us k liye. Chalo tumhain ghar chor don

**Purvi:** agar ma yes kahon to bhi ap mjhay meray ghar chorain gay?

**Rajat:** kia kia mtlb?

**Purvi:** sir apki zindagi ka hissa bnana meray liye aizaaz ki baat ha. Ma soch bhi nhi skti thi k apko kabhi mjh se pyar hoga aur ap meray liye itna sab krain gay

**Rajat:** tum ho hi itni achi k tum se to kisi ko bhi pyar ho jae

**Purvi:** thank you sir and I love you too. Bht pyar krti hon ma apse

And both hug eachother tightly

**At Daya's house:**

Shreya Daya k ghar pohanchti ha aur daikhti ha that he is not there and door is looked.

**Shreya:** are yeh kia? Daya sir kahan gae? Chalo yahin door k pas hi wait krti hon sir ka

She sits on the door steps rests her head with door and closes her eyes.

**On the sea shore:**

**In a corner Daya is crying his heart out and thinking:**

_Ma ne dair kr di. Har insane usi taraf jata ha jis taraf usay pyar milay. Agar ma ne Shreya ko keh dia hota to aj mera sath hoti. Lakin apnay dar k agay me nay us k payr ko an daikha kia aur aj Rajat ne apnay dil ki baat usay keh di. Ma na apna pyar kho dia._

At about midnight he leaves for his house.

**In the house:**

Both separate from hug and look at eachother and Purvi looks downward.

**Rajat:** chalo khana khaen

**Purvi:** sir

**Rajat:** haan

**Purvi:** ma ap ko I mean kia ha na

**Rajat:** tum itna dar q rhi ho?

**Purvi:** thank you for everything

**Rajat:** you are welcome my life. Ab chalain

Both sit at the table in the balcony upstairs.

Rajat is looking at Purvi

**Rajat:** pasand aya?

**Purvi:** bht ziada. Khulay asman k neech chand k samnay candle light dinner waoh.

Rajat just smiles

**Purvi:** mjhay nhi pta tha ap itnay romantic hain

**Rajat: **aj pta chal jae ga

**Purvi:** kia mtlb?

**Rajat:** kuch nhi chalo dinner start kro.

After dinner Purvi moves towards the seats placed on roof and Rajat comes and sits near her and holds her hand.

**Rajat:** aj ka din meri life ka sab se khoobsurat din ha

**Purvi:** meri life ka bhi

Rajat kisses her hand and she feels shy and tries to pull her hand.

**Rajat:** kia hua?

**Purvi:** kuch kuch nhi

**Rajat:** abhi to tumhain btana ha ma kitna romantic hon

After hearing this Purvi turns red and stands from seat and moves a bit away. Rajat comes near her and puts his chin on her shoulder and moves more close. Purvi shivers and also moves forward like this they move until she hits the wall. Now Purvi is facing and attached to wall and Rajat in standing behind her with his chin on her shoulder and his hands in his pockets.

Then Rajat brings his hands and place them on sides of her waist and slowly moves towards her belly. Moving really slowly. Purvi turns red due to shyness and shivers on his touch. Finally his hands reach her belly. Then with a sudden jerk he turns her and presses himself into her with this she hits the wall and before she could say anything he kisses her passionately. Her eyes open wide and she is so shocked that she wasn't even able to respond back.

After sometime he breaks apart and looks at her. He smiles looking at her shocked face. He slowly touches her cheeks to bring her to reality and then puts a ring in her finger.

**Purvi:** Rajat ap yeh. Thank you its beautiful

Listening his name Rajat hugs her and to make her nervous lifts her dress a bit and puts his hands on her skin and she shivers and separates from hug and looks down with red face.

**Purvi:** mjhay ghar chordain

**Rajat:** pehlay humara ghar to daikh lo

**Purvi:** hamara ghra?

**Rajat:** yeh ghar hamara ha jab tum aur ma hum ho jaengay to idher rhain gay I mean shadi k baad

Rajat shows her whole house except bedroom.

**Rajat:** kaisa lga?

**Purvi:** bht khoobsurat. Lakin

**Rajat:** lakin kia? Kuch pasand nhi aya kia?

**Purvi:** nhi aisi koi baat nhi ha. Apnay poora ghar dikhaya per bedroom

**Rajat with naughtiness:** special cheezain end k liye hoti hain

And he takes her to bedroom. As soon as she opens door she is mesmerized as bedroom is also beautifully decorated and there are a lot of photos of Rajat and Purvi on wall. Some single and some with eachother. She enters inside and Rajat closes the door and stands behind her and whispers in her ear.

**Rajat:** pasand aya?

And lightly bits her ear lobe

Purvi moves away and nods in yes.

**Rajat:** to mera gift?

**Purvi:** gift?

**Rajat:** haan tumhain pasand aya to gift nhi dogi?

**Purvi:** kia chahiye?

**Rajat:** kia faida tum knsa meri pasand ka do gi.

**Purvi:** mtlb?

**Rajat:** mainay sabit kia ma romantic hon tum bhi kro.

Purvi lowers her head dur ko shyness.

Rajat comes near her and hugs her tightly and she hugs back. After sometime they separate. He cups her face and kisses her she too responds this time. After sometime they break from kiss. Rajat holds Purvi in his arms and takes her to bed and lay her there. Then he leans over her without touching her he comes on top of her. With his both hands on either side of her head and distance between their bodies. He is touching her but still on top of her. Then he bends a little and touches her lips and when she starts enjoying he breaks apart. He teases her like this until she can't take it anymore and she pulls him. With this he falls on her and she kisses him passionately and their private moment starts and after sometime they drift into deep sleep in eachothers arms.

**Outside Daya's house:**

Shreya falls asleep in that position in front of his house. Daya ghar pohanchta ha aur daikhta ha k us k darwazay k agay koi baitha hua ha. As lights were off he wasn't able to recognize the person. He switches on the lights.

Daya Shreya ko aisay drawazay k agay sota daikh k hairan reh jata ha aur usay uthata ha.

**Daya:** Shreya utho. Yahan q so rhy ho?

Shreya uthnay k bjae uska bazo zor se pakar laity ha aur kandhay sar rakh laity ha.

Daya tries to free his arm but as she is sleeping peacefully doesn't want to disturb her either so he slowly picks her up in his arms and enters his house.

Daya usay apnay kamray me litata ha and after making sure that she is fine and comfortable leaves and sleeps in guest room.

**In the morning:**

**In the house:**

Purvi wakes up and sees herself in Rajat's hug and smiles remembering yesterday. She kisses his forehead and cheecks. And with this he wakes up.

**Purvi:** good morning love

**Rajat kisses her forehead:** good morning life.

Both have breakfast get ready and leaves for bureau.

**In Daya's house:**

Shreya wakes up and looks around and then remembers that she slept outside Daya's house at the same time Daya enters the room

**Shreya:** good morning sir. Ma yahan kaisay?

**Daya:** good morning. Tum kal darwazay k bahir so gae thi to ma ander la ya

**Shreya:** sir apnay q? I mean mjhay utha daitay

**Daya:** koshish ki thi but tum uthi nhi aur tum neend ma bht achi aur khush lg rhi thi to mera dil nhi mana

**Shreya:** haan thak bhi to bht gae thi Rajat sir k chakar me

Listening Rajat's name smile disappears from Daya's lips.

**Shreya:** sir ma chalti hon

**Daya:** ruko ma na breakfast bnaya ha kr k jana

**Shreya:** nhi sir ma ghar ja k

**Daya:** meray q nhi kr sakti? Jab Rajat k sath lunch

And he stops realizing what he said and what he was about to say

**Daya:** sorry

And was about to leave when Shreya calls him

**Shreya:** sir I am sorry. Mjhay nhi pta tha k apko bura lgay ga mera sir k sath lunch krna

**Daya:** nhi tum sorry q bol rhi ho. Waisay tum abhi usay sir q keh rhi ho?

**Shreya:** yeh to ma na socha hi nhi.

**Shreya with a naughty thought to herself:** ab to unhain jiju bulana ha.

Jumps in excitement and kisses Daya's cheek and leaves for her house.

**Shreya:** aj bht maza ayega. Sir bureau ma miltay hain.

**In the bureau:**

Everyone enters one by one and Nikhil sees ring in Purvi's finger.

**Nikhil:** Purvi tumhari engagement kab hui? Tum ne btaya hi nhi?

With this everyone's attention comes to Purvi. And she becomes confuse and looks at Rajat but Rajat enjoys her expression and smiles.

**Abhijeet:** haan Purvi kab hui?

**Purvi:** kal raat

**Sachin:** kon ha wo?

**Rajat:** haan Purvi kon ha wo? Hum jantay hain usay?

**Shreya:** sir kia farak parta ha ab to engagement ho gae ha. Q jiju?

With this sudden attack Rajat gets shocked

**Rajat:** ma kia keh skta hon?

**Daya:** Rajat Shreya ne to jiju kaha aur tum jawab de rhay ho

Now Purvi enjoys his expressions.

**Rajat:** Shreya yeh ghalat ha

**Sachin:** kia ghalat ha?

**Shreya:** sir ap meri dost ko phansanay ki koshish kr rhay hain to main thori na aisay hi baithi rhon gi

**Rajat:** this is not fair Shreya tum jiju ka sath nhi dogi?

**Shreya:** apni friend k against to nhi

**Abhijeet:** yahan kia ho rha ha?

**Daya:** koi hamain btae ga please

And Shreya tells them everything from yesterday's lunch to proposal. Everyone congratulates Rajat and Purvi. And are happy for them and Daya is very happy.

**Daya to himself:** shukar ha ma to dar gya tha lakin ab ma dair nhi kron ga Shreya ko sab kuch bta donga

As no case is reported everyone gets free and goes home at 7.

**Shreya's home:**

Shreya enters and sits on couch and her phone rings. She sees the caller and smiles and immediately answers the call.

**Shreya:** good evening sir

**Daya:** good evening. Shreya tum meray ghar a skti ho kuch kam tha

**Shreya:** sure sir 15 min ma pohanchti hon.

Shreya gets fresh change clothes but still in formal as she thinks k sir ko kam ha to ho skta ha official kam ho. With this she leaves for Daya's house

**In Daya's house:**

Door bell rings and Daya opens the door.

**Shreya:** good evening sir

**Daya:** good evening ander ao

**Shreya:** thank you sir.

**Daya:** sorry tumhain is time disturb kia

**Shreya:** nhi sir aisi koi baat nhi

**Daya:** thank you yahan anay k liye wo bhi abhi

**Shreya:** sir please ap thankyou na kahian. Acha kia kaam tha?

**Daya:** pehlay coffee ho jae?

**Shreya:** g sir

**Daya:** to jao bnao coffee

**Shreya:** yes sir

**Shreya goes to kitchen to make coffee and thinking:**

Yeh sir ko aj kia ho gya ha? Waisay ma kehti hon to hamesha mna kr daitay hain aj khud keh rhay hain bnao.

Shreya coffee la k living room ma ati ha

**Shreya:** sir coffee

**Daya:** thank you.

Shreya is still confused and Daya understands it.

**Daya:** Shreya mjhay pta ha tum yahi soch rhi ho na k hamesha ma mna krta hon to aj khud kaha tumhain coffee bnanay ka

**Shreya:** yes sir

**Daya:** mana is liye krta tha k mehmaan se kam krwana mjhay pasand nhi aur aj tumhain is liye bulaya ha q k

**Shreya:** q k?

**Daya:** tumhain Rajat ne apnay dil ki baat btae aur tumney uski help ki to isi tarha mjhay bhi tumhari help chahiye

**Shreya:** kaisi help sir?

**Daya:** ma bhi kisi se pyar krta hon but propose krna nhi ata. To kia tum meri help kro gi?

Shreya ki aankhon me yeh sun k aansoo ajatay hain but she manages to hide her tears but Daya has already seen her tears.

**Shreya:** sir ap ma kaisay

**Daya:** Rajat ki bhi to help ki ha na

**Shreya:** sir Rajat sir Purvi ko propose krna chahtay thay aur ma Purvi ko janti hon is liye pta tha usay kia acha lgay ga

**Daya:** bas itni si baat. Ma tumhain us larki k baray ma btata hon. Tab to meri help kro gi na?

**Shreya with heavy throat:** yes sir

**Daya:** wo bht khoobsurat ha. Aur jitni wo bahar se khoobsurat ha us se kahin ziada haseen uska dill ha. Dosron ki madad krti ha. Bachon se usay pyar ha. Apni friend k liye to Acp sir k samnay bhi bol skti ha. Khana bnana bhi janti ha aur duty nibahana bhi. Meri tarha thori se emotional by ha

**Shreya:** sir us us ki appearance. I mean

**Daya cuts her: **usay make up pasand nhi. sach kahon to usay makeup ki zrorat hi nhi ha. Simple ha. Aur simplicity ko pasand krti ha

Shreya having problem in controlling her tears

**Shreya:** sir ap usay bas dill ki baat keh dain. Jaisa ap nay us k baray me btaya wo aisay hi khush ho jae gi. Usay simplicity pasand nhi to kuch special krnay k bjae koi haq dain usay acha lgay ga. Sir ab ma jaon? Meri tbiat kuch theak nhi ha

**Daya:** lakin wo to meri baat smjhti hi nhi. ma na usay haq dial akin usay smjh hi nhi aya

And Daya comes and sits on floor on his knees in front of Shreya. As Shreya is sitting with head down and in an effort to control her tears, she didn't know he is sitting in front of her.

Daya lifts her chin up with finger and sees directly in her teary eyes.

**Daya:** daikha kaha than a meri baat nhi smjhti wo

Shreya gets confused. He lifts his body a bit and kisses her forehead

**Daya:** Shreya ma tum se coffee nhi bnwata tha q k ma mehmano se kaam nhi krwata. Aj tumhain is ghar ka fard maan k haq dia aur tum smjhi nhi

**Shreya:** sorry sir

And then she realizes what he said and looks at him with shock and he smiles on her expression.

**Shreya:** sir mtlb ap

**Daya:** g janab yeh banda basher app e fida ha.

He holds her hands and sits beside her

**Daya:** I am sorry Shreya. Ma na tumhain Abhijeet ya Rajat ki tarah special tarikay se propose nhi kia aur tumhain rula dia. I am sorry

**Shreya:** please sir sorry na kahain. Aur apnay mjhay haq dia yahi meray liye sab se bari baat ha. Aur ap meray sath hain mjhay aur kuch nhi chahiye.

**Daya:** lakin

**But Shreya cut him:** please sir

**Daya:** acha theak ha nhi kehta sorry. Acha yaar ab khana milay ga? Bht bhook lgi ha

**Shreya:** abhi bnati hon sir

And she leaves to make dinner. After 10 min Daya enters kitchen

**Shreya:** kuch chahiye apko?

Daya stands behind her

**Daya:** nhi ma tumhari help krnay ayah on

Saying this he holds her both hands with his hands and knife is in Shreya's hands.

Daya starts cutting but as Daya is really close Shreya is unable to concentrate.

**Shreya:** sir ma kr lon gi

**Daya:** ma help kronga

He helps her in this way in making dinner till everything is done. He is still holding her hands.

**Shreya:** sir ap table set krain ma khana lati hon.

Daya sets table and both have dinner.

After dinner Shreya gets to leave for her house.

**Shreya:** sir bht late ho gya ha ma chalti hon

Daya suddenly holds her hand and pulls her. As she wasn't expecting this she comes crashing on him and as he wasn't expecting that she will fall on her. He also fell. Now both are on couch with Shreya on top. Daya sllolwly lifts himself and kisses her and holds her in his arms and moves to his room.

He lay her down on bed and leans over her by putting his weight on her so that she can't move.

Daya bends down and kisses her neck.

**Shreya:** sir

**Daya:** Daya

And he moves a bit down and kiss there.

**Shreya:** si si sir

**Daya:** Daya

And he opens her shirt buttons and kisses her chest

**Shreya:** sir ma

**Daya:** Daya

And he opens more buttons of her shirt and kiss there

**Shreya:** sir ma kab se kuch kehna chah rhi hon aur ap Daya Daya kr rhay hain

Now Daya opens nearly her all buttons and kisses right under her chest

**Daya:** tum mjhay Daya bulao isi liye Daya keh rha hon

Now Daya opens all buttons and about to kiss on her stomach

**Shreya:** Daya

Daya looks up but like a habit a sir comes from her mouth and he kisses her stomach

And as he about to move further down

**Shreya:** Daya meri

But she doesn't had a chance to complete her sentence as Daya immediately got off her listening Daya from her mouth. And kisses her forehead.

**Daya:** thank you Shreya mjhay roknay k liye. Ma janta hon jo ma kr rha tha ya krnay ja rha tha wo theak nhi ha. Ma chahta that um mjhay usi haq se rook jis haq ma tumhain cho rha tha.

While saying all this he was buttoning her shirt. And Shreya was looking at him with love and respect. After buttoning up he holds her from shoulder and makes her sit with his one arm around her in side hug.

**Shreya:** Daya apko mjh pe pora haq ha

**Daya:** janta hon. Aur tumhain mjh pe apna haq jatatay daikhnay chahta tha

**Shreya:** thank you mjhay smjhnay k liye

**Daya:** thank you meri zindagi me anay k liye aur tumhain darnay ki zrorat nhi ha jab tak tum meri shareek-e-hayat nhi bn jati ma khud ko yeh haq nhi donga.

And Shreya hugs him tightly and he hugs her back.

_The end_

_Hope you all like it_


End file.
